Cerai?
by Aishamath Shinobu
Summary: Ketika kata cerai baru saja menetas dari bibir mereka, Naruto datang dengan horornya memohon untuk dipersatukan kembali dengan Hinata yang juga menggugat cerai./"Kalau aku tidak menemukan Hinata, kurasa aku... akan bunuh diri saja!"/"Dalam misi pencarian Hinata ini, kita duel!"/AU. Mind to RnR?


**Summary:**

Ketika kata cerai baru saja menetas dari bibir mereka, Naruto datang dengan horornya memohon untuk dipersatukan kembali dengan Hinata yang juga menggugat cerai./"Kalau aku tidak menemukan Hinata, kurasa aku... akan bunuh diri saja!"/"Dalam misi pencarian Hinata ini, kita duel!"/

 **~~O.o~~**

 **Cerai?**

 **©Aishamath Shinobu**

 **©Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Chara: Sasuke & Sakura slight Naruto & Hinata**

 **Genre: Romance & Light Humor**

 **Rated: Teen**

 **~O.o~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Napas keduanya masih memburu. Baju lembab yang masih melekat di tubuh mereka akibat hujan tak terhiraukan. Hawa panas dari dalam tubuh mereka mengalahkan udara dingin malam itu. Sakura mengambil kipas tangannya dan mengibaskan dengan kasar. Wajahnya memerah karena emosinya baru saja meledak. Giginya masih terkatup rapat sedangkan matanya memicing tajam ke segala arah.

Di ujung sana berdiri seorang pria yang tidak kalah emosinya. Kancing kemejanya terbuka beberapa dan tubuhnya dipaparkan di bawah AC bersuhu 17°C. Ironis, padahal di luar sana hujan turun cukup lebat. Antara Sakura dan pria itu masih belum ada yang angkat bicara. Keduanya sibuk mendinginkan diri akibat kalor yang meluap dari emosi mereka. Hingga lima belas menit kemudian pria tinggi di ujung sana angkat bicara.

"Aku pikir ini jalan terbaik dari semua masalah ini," katanya acuh. Tubuhnya masih membelakangi wanita di ujung sana.

Sakura tersenyum miring. "Heh, kau benar, Sasuke. Sebenarnya aku memang menginginkan ini sejak awal, syukurlah akhirnya kau mengerti keinginanku!" balasnya tajam.

Pria bernama Sasuke itu balik badan menatap Sakura. Salah satu alisnya terangkat meremehkan, "Oh ya? Sebenarnya bukan tidak tahu, tapi aku hanya sedikit khawatir kau akan menangis meraung-raung karena berpisah denganku." ujarnya datar.

Mata Sakura menajam ke arah pria itu. Gemuruh di dadanya kembali mengebul dan emosinya mulai berfluktuasi. "Menangis? Untuk pria sialan sepertimu? Jangan bermimpi, Uchiha manja! Lebih baik aku menangis untuk anjing kurap di jalanan sana daripada aku harus menangis untukmu!"

Sasuke menyentakkan kakinya, "Jaga ucapanmu, Haruno jidat!" serunya. "Kau lupa ya? Kau pernah menangis hanya gara-gara aku tidak mau menggendongmu saat _heels_ mu patah. Dan kau juga tidak berani tidur sendirian setelah menonton film "The Conjuring 2"! Wanita merepotkan, kau pikir kau sanggup hidup tanpa diriku, heh?" Sasuke terkekeh mengejek.

"Keparat!" Sakura bangkit. Kipas ditangannya ia banting. Kakinya melangkah cepat hendak menghabisi pria itu sekarang juga. Namun, baru lima langkah berjalan pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang.

Sakura diam sejenak, kemudian mendengus kasar. "Siapa?!" ketusnya sambil membuka pintu.

"Ma-maaf, Nona, ada tamu. Tuan Uzumaki Naruto," kata seorang gadis yang mengetuk pintu tadi. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam takut diterkam singa betina di depannya.

Sakura mengerang dalam hati. "Baiklah," ujarnya sambil menyuruh pelayan itu pergi. Ia merapikan penampilannya yang berantakan sebentar, lalu turun ke bawah diikuti Sasuke yang masih tidak mood.

 _"Dobe sialan! Kenapa si bodoh itu datang di saat pertengkaran seperti ini?"  
_  
"Naruto?" panggil Sakura malas. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, namun ruang tamunya kosong−tak ada orang.

Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama, ia mengernyitkan dahi. "Dobe, jangan bercanda, sudah malam!" serunya sedikit berteriak. Sudah lima menit mereka memanggil, namun pria itu tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sasuke mendecakkan lidahnya. Pada situasi yang sulit seperti ini sahabatnya malah mengajak main petak umpet? Tidak lucu.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa sedangkan Sakura masih sibuk mencari Naruto. Wanita itu membuka pintu barangkali pria itu sedang kumat bodohnya−sehingga hujan-hujan seperti ini ia memilih menunggu di luar. Begitu pintu terbuka tiba-tiba Sakura berteriak histeris.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di sofa spontan melompat dan menghampiri istrinya. Ya, saat ini status wanita itu masih disebut istri.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ya Tuhan, Dobe?!" mata Sasuke terbelalak, sedangkan Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan erat-erat.

Bagaimana mereka tidak terkejut? Pria yang merupakan sahabat mereka ini, yang suka sekali memasang cengiran menyebalkan ini, tiba-tiba datang dalam keadaan yang begitu horor−nyaris menandingi Valak. Sorot matanya kosong. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya tampak nyata. Bibirnya pucat seperti tidak makan berhari-hari. Kedua tangannya yang kurus menggenggam pisau dengan ujung yang menyentuh kulit lehernya.

"Dobe, apa-apaan kau?!" teriak Sasuke panik.

Sakura yang masih takut membuka tangannya perlahan. Bibirnya sedikit gemetar. "Naruto, jangan gila! Hentikan..."

Naruto masih bergeming. "Aku... ingin bunuh diri!" seru pria pucat itu dengan suara serak.

"Apa?!" teriak Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan. Keduanya terdiam kemudian saling berpandangan selama 5 detik.

"Tidaaak! Tidak, tidak! Naruto, tidak boleh!"

"Jangan bodoh, Dobe! Kemana akal sehatmu?!"

Sakura dan Sasuke kalang kabut. Keduanya berusaha membujuk sahabatnya yang error itu dengan was-was. Takut kalau mereka salah bicara pria itu benar-benar akan menusuk lehernya dengan pisau.

"Dobe, Dobe, kita duduk dulu okay? Ceritakan masalahmu pada kami," suara Sasuke melembut. Perlahan tangannya berusaha melepaskan pisau itu dari genggaman Naruto.

"Benar, Naruto. Ayo kita masuk, ya ampun kau bisa masuk angin kalau begini," Sakura mengerjap pada Sasuke dan pria itu mengangguk. Begitu pisau itu terlepas dari genggaman Naruto, Sakura langsung menuntun pria malang itu masuk ke rumahnya.

Setelah menyembunyikan pisau itu, Sasuke duduk di sebelah Naruto yang berada di tengah-tengah dirinya dan Sakura. Tangannya merangkul bahu pria yang pucat itu. "Dobe, tenangkan dirimu..." ujarnya menenangkan.

"Benar. Ceritakan masalahmu pada kami. Apapun itu pasti kami bantu. Oh iya, aku buatkan coklat panas dulu untukmu, ya?" Sakura bangkit meninggalkan kedua pria itu.

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto dengan pelan. Membiarkan pria itu menenangkan pikirannya. Tidak lama kemudian Sakura datang membawa nampan berisi dua gelas coklat panas dan segelas air putih. Ia meletakkan dua coklat panas itu di atas mejanya dan meja naruto, kemudian segelas air putih di atas meja Sasuke. Pria itu mengernyit, matanya bertanya-tanya pada Sakura dan wanita itu menanggapinya dengan pura-pura gila.

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Sepintas ia bisa melihat senyum licik dari wajah calon mantan istrinya itu.

"Maaf ya, kita mau bercerai. Kalau mau coklat panas buat saja sendiri!" kurang lebih itulah kalimat dari ekspresi Sakura saat ini.

"Naruto, minumlah. Hangatkan badanmu," ujar Sakura lembut sambil menyodorkan coklat panas pada Naruto.

Sasuke membuang muka. Berani-beraninya wanita itu memperdulikan pria lain padahal suaminya sendiri juga kedinginan? Ya, baju mereka berdua masih lembab.

"Sakura-chan," panggil Naruto lemah.

"Hm? Apa? Bagaimana? Enak kan?"

"Enak. Tapi kenapa Teme kau beri air putih?"

Binggo! Sasuke menyeringai. "Dengar itu, Jidat!" serunya dalam hati.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak akan kalah dari Sasuke si rambut ayam itu. Perlahan senyum sinis menghiasi wajahnya. "Tentu saja. Sasuke kan tidak suka yang manis-manis, Naruto."

Mendadak, seringai Sasuke hilang. _"Sialan!"_

"Oh iya, aku lupa." Naruto tersenyum kecil kemudian meyeruput kembali coklat panasnya dalam diam.

Merasa sedikit membaik, Sakura mulai mengajak Naruto bicara. "Naruto, kau kenapa? Ada masalah?"

Naruto terpaku. "Hinata..." gumamnya kemudian.

"Hn. Kenapa dengan istrimu?"

Naruto menghela napas, kemudian meletakkan coklat panasnya di meja dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa dengan lemas. "... dia meminta cerai," lanjut Naruto.

 **CTAR!  
**  
Sakura dan Sasuke membeku. Perkataan Naruto seolah menyindir rumah tangga mereka. Memang, pertengkaran mereka berdua tidak pernah diceritakan kepada sahabatnya itu, sangat berkebalikan dengan Naruto.

Sasuke berdeham. "Kau yakin? Rasanya tidak mungkin istri seperti Hinata meminta sesuatu yang kejam seperti itu," kata Sasuke dengan sedikit penekanan−sengaja menyindir Sakura−membuat wanita itu menajamkan matanya.

"Dia tidak mungkin berbicara seperti itu kalau tidak ada sesuatu, Naruto. Coba kau ingat-ingat adakah diantara sikapmu yang membuat Hinata sakit hati?" tanya Sakura lembut, namun terdegar panas di telinga Sasuke. Ya, ya, mereka sedang perang mulut secara tidak langsung sekarang.

Naruto menunduk menyesal, keduan tangannya tergenggam erat. "Ini salahku," katanya sesak.

Sakura menyeringai senang. Tangannya menepuk pelan bahu Naruto di sampingnya, matanya menyipit bermaksud menyindir Sasuke. "Jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau tahu? Hati wanita itu memang sensitif. Jadi kau harus benar-benar pengertian dan peka padanya. Sekarang, ceritakan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,"

Sasuke mengerang dalam hati. _"Sial! Lihat pembalasanku, Jidat!"_

Naruto menghela napas berat sebelum akhirnya menceritakan apa yang terjadi. "Aku berpura-pura selingkuh dengan sepupuku sendiri, Ino."

"Apa?!" pekik Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Terus?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Aku sengaja melakukan itu untuk memberikan _surprise_ kepada Hinata yang berulang tahun, namun dia terlanjur marah. Kupikir kemarahannya mereda saat melihat _surprise_ dariku dan Ino. Tapi sebaliknya, di depan kami berdua ia malah menuntut perceraiannya denganku," Naruto menutup wajahnya menyesal.

"Aku dan Ino berusaha menjelaskan berkali-kali bahwa itu hanya bercanda. Tapi Hinata bersikeras dan justru pergi dari rumah." Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca. Air matanya hendak tumpah seiring dengan suaranya yang begitu serak.

"Dia salah paham. Kau tidak sepenuhnya salah, Naruto." Sasuke melihat Sakura sejenak, kemudian menyeringai sambil melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Memang, wanita itu terkadang tidak pernah mau mengerti apa yang kita lakukan untuknya. Ia tidak mau tahu pengorbanan kita sesungguhnya. Yang mereka lihat hanyalah yang di depan mata," meski terlihat menghibur, Sakura tahu perkataan itu ditujukan untuknya.

 _"Baka!"_ umpat Sakura dalam hati. Wajah kesalnya terpancar hingga membuat Sasuke tersenyum menjengkelkan.

"Ya... bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, Naruto. Tapi ini menjadi pelajaran bahwa pria jangan sembarangan mempermainkan hati wanita. Berpura-pura selingkuh saja bisa fatal, apalagi kalau selingkuh sungguhan?" kalimat terakhir itu sedikit ditekankan oleh Sakura dan matanya memicing tajam ke arah pria di samping Naruto.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya kesal. Wajahnya memerah menghadapi wanita itu. Sebaliknya, Sakura justru tersenyum menang.

"Sudahlah, kita harus mencari cara untuk mencegah perceraian ini." ujar Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan tapi justru terdengar ironis. Rumah tangganya sendiri sudah retak, namun berusaha menyambung rumah tangga kerabatnya.

Naruto memejamkan mata seolah perkataan Sasuke terdengar mustahil. "Aku sudah mencari Hinata kemana-mana, tapi tidak kutemukan. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Hinata. Kalau aku tidak menemukannya, kurasa aku..."

Sakura dan Sasuke menelan ludah pahit. Horor.

"...bunuh diri saja." lanjut Naruto pasrah.

"JANGAN!" seru Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Kami, kami pasti akan membantu mencari Hinata. Benarkan, Sasuke?" kata Sakura panik.

"Hn. Pasti. Ke ujung dunia sekalipun. Dobe, jangan bodoh. Hal seperti itu sangat mudah bagi kami," Sasuke berusaha tenang, namun nadanya tetap terdengar panik. Meski bodoh, pria baper di sampingnya merupakan sahabat yang dianggap seperti saudara sendiri.

"Benar. Tidak lebih dari tiga hari, kami pasti menemukan Hinata. Kau percayakan, Naruto?" Sakura menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Memastikan pria itu mempercayai mereka.

"Hm." Angguk Naruto tersenyum nanar. "Aku beruntung punya sahabat seperti kalian," ujarnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura menghela napas lega.

"Jadi, mulai sekarang berhentilah bertindak konyol yang mengancam nyawamu. Kau mengerti?" kata Sasuke memastikan kembali.

"Iya aku mengerti, Teme."

Sasuke lega melihat cengiran khas pria itu kembali lagi. Berhubung hujan sudah reda, Naruto pamit pulang.

"Oh ya, Teme, Sakura-chan," panggil Naruto.

"Hm?" gumam mereka serempak.

Naruto terkekeh. "Aku iri dengan rumah tangga kalian yang begitu harmonis,"

 **UHUK!  
**  
"Naruto, kau sedang memuji atau menyindir?" batin Sakura. "Ehehe, benarkah? Aku harap rumah tanggamu juga tidak kalah harmonis," balas Sakura tersenyum kaku.

"Hn. Aku juga," Sasuke menimpali.

"Aamiin. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Naruto."

"Oke. Oh ya? Dimana pisau yang kubawa tadi?"

"APA?!" pekik Sakura dan Sasuke _shock_.

"Hahaha! Aku bercanda!" Naruto terpingkal-pingkal melihat kedua sahabatnya panik.

" _Baka_ Dobe!" gerutu Sasuke.

"Kau membuat kami panik!" Sakura menambahkan.

"Hahaha! _Gomen_... kalau begitu aku pulang. _Mata ne_!" Naruto melambaikan tangan.

Setelah memastikan mobil Naruto menghilang di depan rumah, Sakura dan Sasuke buru-buru mengunci pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?!"kata Sakura panik. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"Entahlah. Anak itu emosinya begitu labil, kalau kita tidak menemukan Hinata dia benar-benar akan bunuh diri. Dan kau," mata Sasuke memicing. "...kenapa kau katakan akan menemukannya dalam waktu tiga hari?!"

Sakura balas memicing. "Kalau kau takut tidak bisa menemukan Hinata dalam tiga hari, aku bisa sendiri! Lagi pula kau juga yang mengatakan akan mencarinya sampai ke ujung dunia. Gila, ya? " dengus Sakura tajam.

"Heh? Takut? Iya, aku takut kalau kau akan mengacaukan pencarian kita hingga memakan waktu lebih dari tiga hari!" Sasuke balas mencerca.

Sakura naik pitam. "Apa kau bilang? Lihat saja nanti, siapa diantara kita yang lebih dulu menemukan Hinata!"

"Hn. Siapa takut? Dalam misi ini, kita duel!" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Oke. _Deal!_ " kata Sakura balas menyeringai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~O.o~~**

 **TBC**

 **~~O.o~~**

 **Konbawa, Minna. Aku gentayangan malam-malam cuma demi ngupload fic ini. Ga ada kerjaan ya?**

 **Well, terima kasih bagi bersedia mampir. Mohon masukannya ya? Maaph banget kalo ada loss typo, dsb. Semoga Nggak nyesel udah baca fic ini yang begitu gaje. #i know it**

 **Dan mohon maaph juga kalo humornya kurang terasa ya. #hehe**

 **Oke, selamat beristirahat semoga fic ini tidak menghantui anda semua. #Xexexe**

 **Jejaknya ya, jangan lupa. #minta ditendang :D**


End file.
